Printemps
by Lebibou
Summary: Sakura effectue une mission d'infiltration en solitaire sous couvert d'une courtisane.


Chapitre 1 : Torpeur

Il devait être une heure et demi du matin.

Quelques rayons blancs filtraient par les volets, s'égarant sur son lit.

Mon lit ?

Elle ne parvenait pas à se faire à cette idée. Pourtant, pour les temps à venir, c'était l'endroit où elle allait dormir, dans ce lit immense et beau. Ses draps étaient faits d'une soie de neige, rapport à leur blancheur immaculé. Sa couverture était parcourue d'une centaine de fils d'or, formant une fresque infinie et ses oreillers étaient si profond qu'elle s'était pris peur en croyant ne plus pouvoir en sortir.

Elle roula sur le côté, se rapprochant du centre du lit avec l'espoir de déchiffrer le ciel nocturne à travers les volets. Chemin faisant, elle rencontra deux jambes et un buste l'empêchant d'aller plus loin.

Sa langue claqua par dépit, maudissant au passage les hommes et leur sale habitude à occuper les trois quarts du lit après quelque coupes de sake.

Elle n'allait pas pouvoir regarder par la fenêtre aussi concentra t'elle son esprit sur le reste de la chambre.

A travers les baldaquins, elle distinguait les fines rainures du teck, un bois rare habituellement utilisé sur les bateaux, officiant dans le cas présent comme parquet.

Au loin — la pièce est-elle si grande ? — sur sa gauche, elle apercevait la porte d'entrée dépourvue de poignée et n'eut aucune difficulté à imaginer derrière les deux gardes se tortillant tout en discutant, espérant que le temps passerait plus vite.

Habituée à vivre dans l'obscurité, ce fut sans problème qu'elle discerna le bureau, une plume d'oie trempant dans un encrier à côté d'une pile de feuille. Sans surprise, aucun coupe-papier ne s'y était égaré.

Quelques armoires contenant des vêtements tentaient vainement de donner un vécu à la pièce, de la faire sortir de cet anonymat criant.

Et c'était tout.

Les murs, d'un blanc uni, n'affichait ni tapisserai, ni tableau. L'unique visage sur le mur était le sien lorsqu'elle se mettait devant le miroir surmontant son espace maquillage, juste à côté de son bureau.

Elle eut un soupire long et triste. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, sa main se laissa aller dans la chevelure de l'homme avec qui elle partageait le lit.

Ces cheveux étaient doux et soyeux, bien loin des chevelures revêches de ses compagnons.

Plus que jamais, Sakura regretta que ce ne fut pas Naruto ou Sasuke à ses côtés. Elle avait envie de pleurer et comme pour lui donner raison, un larme silencieuse coula le long de sa joue.

Sous cette luminosité blafarde et oblique, elle avait l'air d'une poupée de cire.

Elle se rapprocha du centre et se colla à la personne à côté d'elle.

Elle avait froid.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, deux choses la surprirent. La première était le fait qu'elle se soit endormie. Sans l'aide de médicaments. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle peinait à trouver le sommeil et les rares fois où elle pensait l'atteindre, qu'elle se sentait passer outre cette barrière entre sommeil profond et somnolence, une pensée, un bruit l'en extirpait, rendant sa chute dans le monde réel encore plus douloureux.

Ne sachant pas pourquoi, elle se sentit vaguement honteuse d'avoir dormi si bien, d'un sommeil si juste et profond.

Son autre surprise provînt de la personne avec qui elle avait passé la nuit. Il était réveillé, déjà en train de se vêtir d'un yukata bleu. Il n'avait pas de motifs, si ce n'était une alternance aléatoire entre deux bleus assez proches.

Ignorant sa nudité et réprimant un bâillement, elle se précipita en direction de l'homme au moment où il enfilait sa ceinture. Elle saisit les deux extrémités et fit le noeud adéquate.

« Merci, dit-il d'une voix rauque. »

Il se retourna pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Sakura. Elle le lui rendit par réflexe.

L"homme recula d'un pas, comme pour la contempler, laissant à Sakura le loisir d'en faire de même.

Il était plus petit que la plupart des ninja qu'elle connaissait. Ne dépassant probablement pas le mètre soixante-dix, il ne la dépassait que d'une courte tête. Son corps n'était pas musclé mais n'accusait pas non plus un excédent de masse graisseuse. La pratique régulière d'un sport aurait vite fait de rendre ses muscles saillants.

Ces cheveux d'un châtain clair, dansaient sur son crâne. Il ne s'était pas encore coiffé. Deux sourcils, comme tracés au crayon, surmontaient un regard noisette.

Ses lèvres n'était ni pulpeuses, ni inexistantes. Elle se contentait d'être là sans la moindre influence sur le reste du visage.

L'ensemble faisait de lui un homme au charme certain, sans pour autant être renversant.

« J'ai beaucoup aimé cette nuit, déclara Sakura d'une voix ferme. »

Pourtant, elle n'en avait qu'un vague souvenir. Ces derniers temps, elle avait du mal à se souvenir, indépendamment du talent de son partenaire d'ailleurs.

De toute façon, ce qu'elle avait ressenti n'avait aucune quelconque importance. C'était ce qu'elle faisait semblant de ressentir ou ce qu'elle disait qui flattait l'égo de ses partenaires.

« Oui. Moi aussi, répondit l'Homme. »

Elle acquiesça pour la forme.

« Bon j'ai quelques rendez-vous ce matin. Les gardes t'amèneront dans la salle des courtisanes dans une petite demi-heure. Profites-en pour te préparer. »

Encore une fois, elle acquiesça.

L'Homme s'éloigna en direction de la porte et leva le bras en serrant le poing pour y taper. Il arrêta net son geste et se retourna.

« J'ai failli oublier. Dans un placard, tu trouveras un Furisode noir que j'aimerai beaucoup que tu portes pour le dîner de demain soir. Et,

au passage, j'ai cru comprendre que les courtisanes sont un peu brusque avec les nouvelles. »

Son poing rencontra le bois, la porte s'ouvrit et il sortit.

«C'est que tu as un joli p'tit cul ma donzelle, marmonna le garde alors qu'elle sortait de la chambre vêtue d'un kimono volontairement court et aguicheur. »

Elle avait remontée ses longs cheveux roses en un chignon tenu par deux baguettes émoussées, trouvées au fond d'un tiroir.

Deux petites cerises en plastiques les ornaient et émettaient un vague cliquetis à chacun de ses pas.

Elle ignora la remarque du garde, le genre pour qui courtiser une femme se réduisait à un vague échange de propos graveleux en vue d'une séance de bête à deux dos en fin de soirée.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas l'envie de lui coller son poing sur la figure qui lui manquait.

Elle traversa de long couloirs austères munis d'un tapis sur lequel se dessinait le corps d'un dragon donc on voyait jamais la tête. Ces différentes queues, quant à elles, commençaient au pas de chaque porte.

Sakura n'eut aucune difficulté à devenir où se trouver la tête.

Devant la salle du seigneur, sans le moindre doute.

Le garde devant elle s'arrêta net et lui indiqua la porte du dos de la main. Cette dernière était gigantesque, caressant le plafond qui se trouvait pourtant à une dizaine de mètre.

En chêne, formant un arc en pleine cintre, parcourue d'une succession de signe peu dissemblable des sceaux, elle n'en était pas moins dépourvue de poignées, d'anneaux ou de quoique ce soit permettant de l'ouvrir.

Très logiquement, elle se demanda comment les portes allaient s'écarter pour la laisser entrer.

Derrière elle, le garde alluma ce qui ressemblait à une torche à côté de la porte, sauf qu'au lieu d'être en bois, elle était en métal et était fixée à un long tube en acier.

Une bonne minute plus tard, les deux portes s'écartèrent avec silence. Sakura eut un mince sourire. Le mécanisme était évident.

Le tube de métal devait être relié à une chambre empli de vapeur d'eau. La pression augmentait à cause de la température, une partie de l'eau, se déversait dans un autre réservoir également hermétique qui faisait office de contre-poids. Le récipient s'alourdissait, entraînant avec lui un mécanisme permettant l'ouverture des portes. Il suffisait alors d'éteindre la torche pour que la pression diminue, que l'eau soit réaspirée et retourne dans son récipient initiale, entraînant alors une diminution du poids et la fermeture des portes.

C'était un système très coûteux en temps et en argent et Sakura était bien placé pour le savoir. La Godaime avait voulu installer un système identique pour son bureau, ce qui avait été immédiatement par le conseil pour des raisons budgétaires mais aussi pour sa relative inutilité.

Derrière la porte, il y avait une immense pièce et six femmes.

Son premier pas fut volontairement mal assuré et elle prit grand soin de donner une impression de stupéfaction, ce qui n'était pas bien dure.

Elle avait eu un rapide aperçu du château lorsqu'elle était arrivée mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe d'émerveillement au vue de la bâtisse. Elle se sentait comme une petite fille face à Dieu.

Tout était disproportionné, gigantissime, inversant à tout instant le rapport de l'Homme face à la Nature. Pour pouvoir atteindre un tel degré de technologie, de démesure, il ne pouvait que La surpasser, La dominer.

Elle se sentait si petite, insignifiante donc dépourvue de sentiment.

Donc bien.

Elle n'avait aucun contrôle sur le reste du monde alors pourquoi avoir des regrets ou des remords. C'était tellement plus simple ainsi.

Petit à petit, le rêve s'effaça et la réalité reprit ses droits.

Pourtant, alors qu'elle reprenait ses esprits, elle trouva que la pièce en soi n'était pas particulièrement impressionnante.

Certes elle était grande, très grande même, sans commune mesure avec la salle des fêtes de Konoha (accessoirement salle d'exécution en cas de trahison). Oui la décoration des murs, allant d'une simple toile blanche à un vitrail géant, en passant des tapisseries orientales et des miroirs sertis de diamants, était ahurissante.

Assurément, la présence d'un onsen, caché derrière des vitres polies dessinant alors les courbes féminines, était confondant.

Mais tout ça, Sakura l'ignorait plus ou moins. Elle était kunoïchi et avait vu de nombreuses choses étranges voire dérangeantes.

Ce qui la secouait le plus était ce calme, cet apaisement qu'elle n'avait rencontré qu'une fois depuis qu'elle était ninja, au cours de la visite d'un monastère avec l'équipe 7, bien avant l'Incident.

« Si vous voulez bien vous donnez la peine ma petite dame, dit le garde en lui donnant une petite tape sur les fesses. »

Elle sursauta et amorça un second pas sans le vouloir.

Surtout ne pas se retourner pour lui coller mon poing dans la figure. Surtout ne pas…

Elle fit un troisième pas et le garde s'effaça. Une vague odeur de fumée monta dans ses narines et les portes commencèrent à se fermer.

-o-o-

« Comment te sens tu ? lui demanda la Godaime »

Sakura se sentit hocher la tête avec une faiblesse inhabituelle. Juste après, elle tenta un vague sourire, peu convaincant mais faisant habituellement illusion pour que l'Hokage n'insiste pas.

Tsunade lui accorda alors une un regard inquiet, lui demandant de poursuivre. Elle n'allait pas se contenter d'un hochement de tête.

« Bien. Ça va bien, marmonna Sakura du bout des lèvres. »

Tsunade pencha alors la tête sur le côté, comme elle le faisait toujours lorsqu'elle auscultait quelqu'un sans son approbation.

« Ça va faire combien de temps que tu ne dors pas ?»

La Godaime n'avait pas besoin d'être un médecin pour lire à travers le teint blafard et le cernes rouges de son ancienne élève.

« Pourquoi vous m'avez fait demander ? questionna Sakura»

Elle ne voulait pas répondre et ne le fit pas, éludant soigneusement la question par une autre.La manipulation de Sakura était évidente mais Tsunade ne la releva pas. Elle aurait tout le temps d'en parler plus tard.

« J'ai pensé que… avec les événements récents… »

Son visage se fit grave lorsqu'elle prononça ses mots. L'espace d'une seconde, on eut l'impression qu'elle venait d'annuler sa technique de rajeunissement.

« J'ai pensé qu'il faudrait que tu prennes un peu de distance avec Konoha. »

Les sourcils de Sakura se froncèrent, redonnant à son visage un semblant de vie.

« C'est-à-dire ? Vous avez une mission pour moi ? Au lieu de tourner autours du pot comme une grand-mère, pourquoi ne pas en venir au fait ? Ce n'est pas digne d'un Hokage. »

Sa langue s'était faite grinçante voire méchante et ce volontairement. Elle voulait abréger cette conversation au maximum. Elle se détestait lorsqu'elle faisait ça mais ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Et elle était obligée de le faire souvent ces derniers temps.

Elle savait que l'Hokage ne lui en voudrait pas.

Pourtant, le regard sévère et triste envoyé par Tsunade lui fit mal.

« Bien. Alors allons droit au but et arrêtons de tourner autours du pot comme des grand mères… Il s'agirait d'une mission d'infiltration de durée indéterminée. Mais le client t'en parlera mieux que moi. »

-o-o-

Toutes les courtisanes, soit cinq personnes, tournèrent la tête dans sa direction lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce.

Sa première constations lui donna des sueurs froides. Il y avait une autre kunoïchi dans la pièce. Elle avait l'impression qu'un regard la transperçait de part en part, d'être auscultée des pieds à la tête, que chacun de ses gestes étaient consignés.

Toutes ses sensations ne pouvaient être véhiculé que par un ninja, elle en était persuadée. Aucun civil, aussi aguerri à la guerre soit il, ne pouvait rattraper une vie passée à côté de la mort.

Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Le propre d'un ninja est d'être discret. S'afficher de cette façon était grossier, une erreur de débutante en quelque sorte. Pourquoi une kunoïchi faisait cette erreur elle n'arrivait pas à se l'expliquer. C'était illogique.

Cachant tant bien que mal sa surprise derrière un sourire — on y pensera plus tard — elle fit une révérence avant d'énoncer d'une voix forte :

« Sakura Anami ! »

Deux femmes, à sa droite, était en train de jouer au go. Elles lui firent un grand sourire et arrêtèrent de jouer pour se lever et venir à sa rencontre.

La première était rousse, deux mèches de cheveux tombant devant ses yeux malgré ses tentatives répétées pour les fixer derrières ses oreilles. Ses deux yeux verts brillaient d'une malice enfantine que Sakura avait beaucoup de mal à regarder.

Son visage n'était pas particulièrement jolie mais dégageait une sensualité que la kunoïchi se surprit à jalouser dans la seconde.

Elle tendit sa main, paume vers le bas, dans sa direction. Sakura la saisit.

« Enchantée, dit-elle. Je m'appelle Merode Tsukiyo. »

Elle se pencha dans une petite révérence.

Ce fut au tour de sa compagne de se présenter. Elle était bien plus jeune que Merode. Encore plus même que Sakura, qui pourtant n'était qu'âgé de vingt ans.

A la vue de ses rondeurs enfantines qui ne tarderaient pas à disparaître, Sakura lui donna approximativement seize ans, ce qui, quelque part, l'horrifia.

Même si de nombreuses cultures considéraient qu'une femme passait à l'âge adulte au moment de ses règles, et même si elle tenait en compte sa propre absence d'adolescente, elle trouva le seigneur pour le coup déguelasse. Pourtant, au départ, il l'avait charmée à coup de sourire enjoliveur et grâce à une gentillesse à fleur de peau.

Cela lui fit d'autant plus mal et elle en eut la nausée.

Puis, sans vraiment le vouloir, elle détailla davantage le visage de l'adolescent et une connexion se fit.

Elle ne savait pas très bien sur quoi se baser pour établir cette connexion mais ne pouvait l'ignorer. Peut-être trouvait elle son origine dans ces mêmes yeux noisettes surmontés de sourcils crayonnés à la va-vite par une divinité ou bien cela provenait de ce même type de cheveux ou encore de cette posture particulière, les épaules anormalement en arrière.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Sakura était intimement persuadée que la jeune fille devant elle et le seigneur était frère et soeur.

Sakura ne savait pas si elle devait se sentir rassurer.

« Bonjour, glapit la probable soeur. Je m'appelle Tetsuko Haki. »

Tout comme Merode, elle accompagné ces paroles d'une petite révérence accueillante.

Plus loin, derrière les vitres polies de l'onsen, un tête émergea.

Brune, le regard sévère, elle ne tarda pas à dévoiler le reste de son corps nu. Sans accorder le moindre regard à Sakura, elle partit en direction d'une pile de vêtements soigneusement plié.

N'éprouvant pas la moindre pudeur, elle saisit ses vêtements, pivota et assez paradoxalement, retourna la derrière la vitre polie pour s'habiller.

« La personne qui vient de faire un aller retour, lui indiqua Tetsuko la-probable-soeur, est Okami Taimu. Comme tu as pu le voir, elle n'est pas particulièrement sociale. »

Sakura hocha la tête dans une mimique compréhensive. Du coin de l'oeil, elle parcourut le reste de la salle et aperçut au fond de la salle, les deux dernière courtisanes assises sur des coussins de couleur. Elles n'étaient pas venu à sa rencontre et ne lui accordaient pas un regard.

Elles étaient les plus âgées du groupe, et par conséquent, ne jugeaient pas nécessaire de venir à sa rencontre. En un mot, c'était à la nouvelle de se déplacer.

Pendant une très longue seconde, Sakura ne voulut pas leur offrir cette petite satisfaction mais sa nature de ninja revînt à la charge. Elle ne devait pas se faire remarquer et encore moins paraître antipathique.Ravalant sa fierté, elle se dirigea d'un pas religieux dans leur direction.

Pendant une seconde, Sakura crut apercevoir Ino en lieu et place de Ia courtisane de gauche. Il y avait une similitude troublante, presque surréaliste entre les deux femmes. Pendant quelques secondes, le visage de son amie se superposa à celui de la courtisane, une partie de son cerveau cherchant à tout prix à y apposer une image connue alors qu'elle savait sa présence impossible.

L'illusion disparut et elle put enfin voir la courtisane pour de bon.

Elle ne sut pas pourquoi l'image d'Ino lui était apparu, car excepté les mêmes longs cheveux blonds tombant en cascade, elle n'avait qu'une vague parenté. Ino avait des yeux bleus alors que sa future interlocutrice les avaient verts. Ino n'avait que de fines lèvres alors que la courtisane avait une bouche de fraise.

Elle mit leur ressemblance sur le compte de sa fatigue. Ce n'était pas la première fois que son cerveau lui jouait ce tour-là, superposant des visages connus sur des inconnus.

Sakura lui donna instinctivement un âge supérieur à celui de la rousse, Merode (qu'elle évaluait à vingt-quatre ans), sans pour autant avoir le moindre support anatomique. Pire, la blonde semblait en faire même moins.

Elle mit cela sur son regard, beaucoup trop profond pour être celui d'une simple courtisane.

Sakura se pencha en avant et répéta son nom d'emprunt d'une voix claire :

« Sakura Anami. »

Son interlocutrice pencha la tête sur le côté comme pour la juger, avant de dire d'une voix blanche :

« Idaka Hanasu »

Sakura hocha la tête avant de dire d'une voix humble :

« Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. »

Lorsqu'elle se redressa en vue de s'adresser à la dernière courtisane, elle ressentit encore une fois ce regard la transperçant de part en part.

Si elle avait pu émettre une réserve la première fois, il lui fallait maintenant se rendre à l'évidence. Une autre kunoïchi était présente.

Sans même lui laissait le temps de s'en inquiéter, la voix de la dernière inconnue s'éleva, déroulant son nom comme un titre honorifique :

« Kohudo Shiro. »

Sakura s'inclina encore une fois, avec peut-être encore moins d'élégance, l'esprit toujours parasité par sa découverte.

Kohudo était brune et avait un teint légèrement halé, tranchant avec le teint blanc de sa camarade. Pourtant, à l'inverse de sa camarade, elle n'affichait pas une moue sévère ou blasée.

Au contraire, elle souriait à pleine dent. On aurait pu croire à un sourire carnassier mais ce n'était pas le cas. C'était plutôt comme une coulée d'eau fraîche dans le cou par des températures caniculaires.

« Je vous remercie de votre accueil, posa Sakura, sincère. »

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi le seigneur s'était fait inquiétant sur l'accueil qui allait lui être fait.

-o-o-

La porte du bureau de Tsunade s'ouvrit sur un homme d'une trentaine d'année, les cheveux châtain éclairci par l'été. Un détail sur son physique lui sauta au yeux : il avait les yeux vairons. L'un était d'un bleu transparent, l'autre était d'un noir tel qu'on ne distinguait pas l'iris.

Pendant un court laps de temps, Sakura ressentit la même gène que celle qui la parcourait chaque fois que son premier maître ouvrait les deux yeux, dévoilant un oeil bleu et un sharingan en sang.

Ce détail mis de côté, le reste de son visage était banal. Il était de ceux que l'on oublie aussitôt la personne partie.

Il hocha la tête avant de se nommer :

« Kotori Hana. »

Tsunade, d'un geste de la main, lui fit signe de s'approcher puis elle reporta son attention sur Sakura :

« Il est le commanditaire de la mission que tu es libre de refuser je te rappelle.»

Sakura hocha la tête et posa ses yeux sur le dénommé Kotori. Les missions que l'on est libre de refuser n'existaient pas sauf s'il y avait quelque chose de vraiment louche. En général, il ne s'agissait pas de l'objectif en lui même. Les ANBU avaient l'habitude de traiter avec des impératifs étranges, comme tuer un homme alors qu'il avalait sa troisième bouchée de gâteau. Non, ce qui était louche, c'était les factions en présence, les lieux à visiter ou les risques pour l'intégrité de Konoha.

Elle fut surprise de ne pas le voir s'offusquer. Habituellement, les clients avait beaucoup de mal à traiter en personne, surtout lorsque l'objectif rentrait dans la catégorie «que l'on est libre de refuser» ce qui était en soi une autre raison de s'offusquer.

Elle en conclut deux choses : un, l'individu était habitué à traiter avec les ninja et par conséquent, était de ceux chargé de gérer les tâches non officielle. Deux, Tsunade était persuadée qu'elle n'allait pas refuser la mission.

L'Hokage la connaissait bien. Avant même de pénétrer dans son bureau, elle avait déjà accepté. Elle savait qu'il lui fallait changer d'air, quitter Konoha pour quelques temps. Et quoi de mieux que de bénéficier de l'approbation de l'Hokage grâce à une mission à durée indéterminée. Avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait peut-être même y succomber.

« Je vous écoute, posa t'elle.

- Bien. Pour commencer, il faut que vous sachiez que je suis le frère de Eiki Hana, seigneur d'Okanom. — Il marqua une courte pause – Okanom est un pays situé à la frontière entre le pays de l'herbe, le pays du Thé et Konoha. Nous ne sommes pas particulièrement riche car nous ne possédons pas un territoire grand ou empli de minerais précieux, cependant nous sommes une plaque tournante dans les échanges commerciaux et financiers interpays de par notre neutralité.»

Sakura eut un sourire courtois. Elle connaissait ce pays et savait que son interlocuteur avait volontairement omis de parler du capital en argent, accumulé aux fils des années et qui leur avait permis de devenir la banque privilégiée des grandes nations, le pays du feu n'échappant pas à la règle.

Bizarrement, à ce jour, aucun endetté — et tous les pays l'étaient — n'était venu détruire ce pays si frêle, pourtant dépourvu de la moindre force militaire, à l'exception des rares mercenaires chargés du maintien de l'ordre et de la sécurité du seigneur. La faute était imputée à une curieuse clause présente dans les contrats d'emprunt et qui demandait à chaque pays signataire de révéler une information leur étant précieuse, preuve à l'appui.

Par conséquent, si pour une raison quelconque, ce pays venait à disparaître, un nombre biblique d'informations seraient révélées, entraînant dans son sillage le chaos pour bon nombre de pays ainsi que dans les relations interpays.

Okanom était vitale pour la sécurité mondiale et on pouvait dire qu'il était protéger par tout le monde et personne.

« Je connais la situation géopolitique de votre pays, commença Sakura. La vraie question est donc : qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? Je veux dire, la situation géopolitique n'a rien à voir avec ça sinon vous auriez fait appel à vos de service de mercenaire dont l'efficacité n'est plus à prouver. »

Kotori eut un rire bref.

« Je vois que vous êtes vive d'esprit. Effectivement, la situation actuelle n'a que peu d'intérêt mais je pense que vous serez d'accord avec moi pour dire qu'il vaut mieux en savoir trop que pas assez. Enfin bref, la mission que je désire vous confier à un objectif. Je veux vous découvriez quelle personne veut tuer pour mon frère. »

Sakura fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est ce qui vous fait croire que l'on veut attenter à la vie de votre frère. Je vous pensais intouchable.

- Je le pensais aussi jusqu'au moment où, au détour d'un couloir, j'ai entendu deux personnes projetant l'assassinat de mon frère. Ce n'était que chuchotement, donc je ne peux l'affirmer avec certitude, mais je pense qu'il y avait une femme. — Il marqua une pause — J'aurai aimé les suivre pour apercevoir leur visage mais à cet instant à débouler différents secrétaires avec une pile de document nécessitant ma signature. Evidemment, lorsque j'ai réussi à me dégager, ils avaient disparu. Etant donné le peu d'informations que je possède, et par peur de voir quelques uns de mes plus proches conseillers ou mercenaires impliqués dans cette affaire, j'ai prétexté un voyage d'affaire dans la région pour m'offrir mes services. »

Il y eut un long silence. La jeune Haruno fixait un point au dessus de l'épaule de son interlocuteur, réfléchissant aux informations qui venaient d'être lui communiquées.

La mission rentrait effectivement dans la catégorie «que-tu-es-libres-de-refuser,» Okanom étant un lieu influent, la moindre erreur aurait des répercussions sur Konoha et l'ensemble du pays du feu.

« Comment voulez vous que je pénètre vos appartements pour enquêter ? demanda t'elle

- Sous couvert d'une courtisane évidemment. Quelle affaire pensez vous que j'ai prétexté venir régler ? »

Sakura comprit alors pourquoi l'Hokage l'avait voulue sur cette mission et ce n'était pas à cause de son éloignement. C'était pour des raisons bassement animales, ce que la Godaime considérait comme un service, elle qui n'avait jamais rechigné à s'envoyer en l'air pendant ce genre de mission. Pour sa part, Sakura avait refusé les avances de bon nombre de personnes (garçon et femme d'ailleurs) depuis plusieurs mois et souhaitait continuer ainsi pendant longtemps. Par ailleurs, elle n'avait jamais joué le rôle d'une courtisane. Ce que l'Hokage ne semblait pas voir d'un bon œil pour son équilibre. Et voilà qu'on lui collait une mission où elle ne pouvait y échapper.

Elle faillit refuser, ne serait-ce que pour se venger de Tsunade mais ne le fit. Elle savait que la Godaime faisait ça pour son bien et pour la forcer à avancer. Il fallait qu'elle bouge, qu'elle fuit les entraves qu'elles s'étaient elle-même appliquées.

« D'accord… J'accepte la mission. »

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure. Son client devait la trouver peu impliquée dans la mission. Pourtant, il répondit d'une voix forte, n'accordant aucun intérêt au ton de chien battu de Sakura.

« Magnifique ! lâcha t'il en se frottant les main. J'ai lu vos états de service et vous correspondez au profil que je recherchais. D'un point de vue physique on s'entend bien. Mon frère est très friand des yeux verts en amande. — Il se tourna vers l'Hokage — Mon retour est prévu dans une semaine. En plus de la recherche d'une courtisane, j'avais quelques affaires à régler. Je paye la mission en avance bien entendu. Je voudrais ne pas avoir à revenir.

- D'accord, prononça la Godaime. Voyez ça avec mon secrétaire. »

Il acquiesça, fit une révérence et sortit du bureau en prononçant un «au plaisir de vous revoir» de bon aloi. Sakura s'apprêtait à en faire de même lorsque la voix de l'Hokage s'éleva :

« Attends une minute s'il te plaît. »

Tsunade ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau, en sortit deux feuilles, y inscrit quelque chose avant de les signer d'un geste habile puis les tendit à son ancienne élève :

« La première feuille est une ordonnance pour un produit accentuant la pousse des cheveux. Les tiens sont trop court pour une courtisane. Tu le donneras à Shizune qui devrait te fournir le produit en question. »

Sakura, à l'entente de ses mots, fut pris d'un doute sans précédent.

« Elle te donnera aussi des somnifères. Il est important que tu dormes, même s'il s'agit d'un sommeil artificiel, ne serait-ce que pour faire disparaître ses hideuses cernes sous tes yeux.

- Mais… tenta Sakura

- La seconde feuille te donnera accès…

- Attendez ! l'interrompit Sakura. C'est pour ça que Ino a les cheveux toujours long ? »

Tsunade ne répondit pas à la question. Elle fixa son élève d'un air grave avant de reprendre d'un ton égale :

« L'autre feuille te permettra d'être prioritaire au salon de beauté «Sothys», à côté du kunaï fringuant. Ils te limeront tous tes durillons sur tes mains et sur tes pied, et et feront différents soins esthétique. »

La gorge de Sakura était noué alors se contenta t'elle de secouer la tête. Sothys était un salon de beauté qu'Ino fréquentait depuis ses dix-sept ans. Elle y allait régulièrement, sans la moindre difficulté alors que Sakura était obligé de réserver un mois à l'avance pour pouvoir y aller. Jamais elle n'avait le moindre rapprochement entre le salon de beauté, ses longs cheveux et ses missions. Certes elle savait qu'Ino avait déjà eu des missions de cet acabit mais dans son esprit, elle restait assez ponctuelle. Si le nombre de mission où elle jouait le rôle de courtisane était proportionnelle à ses visites à Sothys… Sakura ne préféra pas y penser, sous peine de se sentir minable de ne jamais s'en être rendu compte.

« Sakura, reprit l'Hokage, là où tu vas, tu seras à proximité avec un grand nombre d'information sur tous les pays, Oto et Konoha y compris. Je sais que tu es suffisamment intelligente pour considérer ta mission comme prioritaire. Néanmoins, si l'envie te prendre de fouiner par ci par là, je ne t'en dissuaderais pas. Je te dirais juste de faire attention. Très attention. Si tu es prises, tout s'arrête. Je n'ai pas l'influence pour faire quoi que ce soit et si l'on apprend que l'un de nos ninja a tenté de récupéré des informations, ça ira très mal pour Konoha. Alors je te le répète, fais ce qui te semble le mieux mais ne fais pas d'erreur. »

Un long silence. Elle n'avait rien besoin de dire. Elle en avait l'habitude.

-o-o-

La tête penchée au dessus d'un sot qu'elle avait fait demander en vitesse, elle se dit qu'elle avait eu tort.

Un violent haut-le-coeur la souleva et son repas du soir finit au fond du seau, le blanc du riz relevant le marron du bois.

Une véritable oeuvre d'art en somme, ironisa t'elle.

Elle s'essuya la bouche d'un geste rageur. Elle avait bel et bien eu tort de faire confiance à un ramassis de geisha à la manque.

Depuis le dessert, elle se traînait une nausée comme elle n'en avait jamais connue, manquant de dégobiller à chaque pas. Et ça l'énervait terriblement.

En fait, ce n'était pas l'impression que son estomac sortait d'une machine à laver qui l'énervait. Des nausées, elle en avait déjà pour diverses raisons, plus ou moins avouable (dont un mémorable lendemain de cuite) et ça ne serait pas la dernière fois qu'elle en aurait.

Par contre, ce qu'elle n'admettait, c'était d'avoir ingéré un vomitif sans même s'en rendre compte. Il n'avait pas pu être déposé sur la nourriture en avance. Elle s'était assise en troisième position, pour éviter de se voir une place par défaut, n'avait touché qu'à la nourriture présentée dans des plats collectifs (et il l'avait tous été ce qui l'avait bien aidée) après s'être assuré que quelqu'un d'autre en avait mangé en parfaite petite kunoïchi paranoïaque. Par conséquent, la nourriture avait été empoisonnée après qu'elle se soit servie.

Personne n'aurait dû être capable d'ajouter un vomitif sur ses aliments alors qu'il était dans son assiette. Personne à l'exception d'une kunoïchi capable.

Elle aurait aimé restreindre son champ d'investigation aux personnes assises à côté d'elle mais encore une fois ce n'était pas aussi simple.

Au moment où le seigneur d'Okanom, Eiki Hano, avait pénétré dans la salle, tout le monde avait quitté sa position en seiza pour se lever avec brusquerie. Il y avait eu un peu d'agitation, tout le monde se précipitant en direction du seigneur pour lui souhaiter le bonjour.

Eiki parti (il était juste passé pour saluer ses dames comme il le faisait tous les jours) tout le monde avait repris sa place.

Et entre temps, malgré ses regards appuyés sur sa nourriture, un kunoïchi n'aurait eu aucune difficulté à y déposer quelques gouttes de vomitif. Conclusion : n'importe qui pouvait être la kunoïchi.

La mission n'avait pas commencé comme elle l'avait espéré.

-o-o-

« Vous êtes magnifique, s'exclama Kotori Hana »

Elle manqua de sourire, surprise par le compliment. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis la dernière où elle avait entendu ses mots. Quelque chose en elle agitait des sédiments de tendresse naufragés au plus profond de sa conscience. Magnifique sans doute l'était elle si elle se fiait à la vague de torticolis l'ayant suivi. Elle portait un long kimono rouge cerise dont une grande partie était replié sous son obi d'un rose pétale afin qu'elle ne marche pas dessus. On pouvait apercevoir une petite combinaison sous son kimono, un ro en gaze de soie légère.

Elle avait du mal à marcher. Les vêtements qu'elle portait été certes magnifique, tout droit sortie de la réserve sous les bâtiments administratif, mais il limitait ses mouvements et les okobo à ses pieds, des chaussures en bois assez haute, ne l'aidait pas. Heureusement, elle apprenait vite te ses gestes étaient de plus en plus précis.

La majeur partie de ses cheveux étaient remonté en un chignon retenu par quatre baguettes et deux mèches retombaient langoureusement autours de ses yeux, dévoilant son front l'ayant si longtemps complexé. Une pointe de maquillage éclaircissait ces grands yeux verts et deux boucles d'oreilles en forme d'étoile complétaient l'ensemble.

« Nous allons pouvoir y aller, susurra Kotori. »

Il mit deux doigts dans sa bouche et il y eut un sifflement aigu.

Un calèche en bois, somptueuse, tirée par deux chevaux et dirigée par un vieillard d'un autre âge, apparut au bout de la rue principale et s'arrêta devant eux.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour le chauffeur. Il est sourd, muet et dévoué à ma personne. »

Sakura acquiesça.

« Bien, reprit-il, vous êtes une courtisane que j'ai achetée chez Kumando, un marchand de Geisha réputé dans la capital du pays du feu. En ce qui concerne votre historique personnelle, je laisse libre court à votre imagination et j'imagine que vous avez déjà crée un personnage. Sachez juste que Kumando n'accepte les femmes qu'à partir de dix-sept ans et non quinze comme il est l'usage.

- Très bien.

- Si vous n'avez pas d'autres questions, je pense qu'il est temps de partir. »

Il ouvrit la porte de la calèche, s'inclina et attendit que la courtisane qu'il avait "acheté" monta dans la calèche. Il grimpa à son tour, claque la porte et les chevaux commencèrent à partir.

-o-o-

Elle devait être la première à retourner dans la salle réservée aux courtisanes.

Normalement, elles n'avaient le droit de quitter leur chambre que vers dix heures mais son harcèlement continu du garde avait suffi à le faire abdiquer.

Elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit et malgré la couche de maquillage inhabituelle déguisant son visage, ses cernes ressortaient sous ses yeux rougis.

Alors qu'elle traversait les longs couloirs, elle réprima un bâillement et cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour tenter de se réveiller. Ou pour ne pas s'endormir.

Les nausées s'étaient estompées à son grand plaisir, ne laissant qu'un mal de gorge qui la suivrait pour le reste de la journée. Ses talents de médic-nin ne lui serait pas d'une grande utilité pour soigner une inflammation aussi bénigne — Fichues techniques capable de fermer une plaie ouverte sans problème mais incapable de s'occuper d'un simple mal de gorge — et quand bien même s'eut-ce était le cas, elle ne pouvait plus sans servir. Une lumière bleue illuminant sa gorge aurait été difficile à justifier.

La meilleur solution était donc de se rabattre sur un médicament ayant fait ses preuves depuis des générations, à savoir l'aspirine.

Elle se retourna tout en marchant pour faire sa requête au garde. La personne la suivant la surprit.

Perdue dans ses pensées, lorsqu'elle était sortie de sa chambre, elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'en lieu et place du goujat de la veille, un autre garde, au demeurant charmant, avait pris sa place.

Il devait approchait de la trentaine. Avec ces cheveux et ses yeux noirs, il était l'archétype du beau ténébreux et Dieu savait combien elle avait été attiré par les beaux ténébreux. Cette pensée, loin de la faire sourire, sera son coeur et déforma ses traits.

« Mademoiselle, vous allez bien? Encore envie de vomir ?»

Elle mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits puis secoua la tête.

« Non non. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je voulais juste savoir si vous pouviez m'obtenir de l'aspirine. Pour ma gorge, ajouta t'elle. »

Il opina du chef.

« C'est sûr qu'après vous avoir entendu chanter toute la nuit, je peux comprendre que vous soyez froisser à cette endroit. (Il marqua une pause.) Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Vous avez dû deviner qu'il n'est pas aisé d'avoir accès à de nombreuses choses pour des raisons de sécurité mais pour l'aspirine, si je dis que c'est pour moi, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème tant que de votre côté, vous ne le dîtes à personne.

- Promis, répondit Sakura avec un sourire. »

Le reste du chemin se fit en silence, à peine entrecoupé par la respiration sifflante de Sakura. Les autres gardes, le regard somnolant et attendant la relève, se taisaient également.

« Nous y sommes. »

Elle le savait. Le trajet chambre/salle des courtisanes était déjà dans sa tête.

Il alluma la torche et une minute plus tard, les portes s'ouvraient. Elle laissa le garde sur le palier, se retourna et mima un comprimé. Il acquiesça, éteignit la torche et sa tête disparut derrière les portes closes.

Dès son arrivé dans la salle, Sakura était déçu. Loin d'être dans le même état que la veille, elle avait déjà été rangée de fond en comble, l'odeur entêtante de la Javel flottant dans l'air.

Les femmes de ménage avait dû commencer à travailler juste après leur départ sur les coups de vingt-et-une heure et non dans la matinée comme elle l'avait espéré. C'était d'ailleurs une des seules raisons qui l'avait poussée à venir aussi tôt.

Elle marmonna deux-trois injures bien senti mais n'eut pas le temps d'en sortir d'autre.

Derrière elle, les portes étaient en train de s'ouvrir, la porte du garde se dessinant entre ces dernières. Il tenait un verre d'eau dans la main droite et un cachet blanc dans l'autre.

Sakura marcha dans sa direction et s'inclina lorsqu'il lui tendit l'analgésique. Elle le déposa sur ses lèvres et avala une grande d'eau goulée d'eau. Cela lui arracha une grimace et elle se rendit compte que la nuit avait été rude pour son oesophage.

Heureusement que ça va s'estomper.

« Merci. Vraiment, articula t'elle.»

Elle fut surprise par sa voix, beaucoup plus grave qu'à l'habitude.

« Y'a pas de quoi, répondit le garde. Quand je vois que la vie que vous menez, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre dans le palais, l'Habitude juste entrecoupé par une partie de jambes en l'air avec le seigneur Eiki Hana, je me dis que c'est la moindre des choses. »

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle s'aperçut qu'elle voulait en savoir plus sur cette homme, ne voulant pas que leur échange ne s'arrête à quelques banalités.

« Ça va faire combien de temps que vous occupez ce poste ? De garde je veux dire. »

Il fut quelques instants décontenancé par la question, se reprit et réfléchit :

« Dix ans et cinq mois environs. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Oh pour rien. Juste par curiosité. Et vous comptez faire ça pendant longtemps ? »

Le garde eut un sourire crispé. Il se gratta la tête d'un air gêné :

« Disons jusqu'au moment où j'aurai mis assez de côté pour partir avec ma fiancée. J'économise pour un petit lopin de terre dans un coin perdu. Nous ne devrions pas attendre encore très longtemps. Un an, peut-être deux maximum. »

Sakura sentit monter en elle une vague de jalousie qu'elle ne parvint pas à comprendre. D'abord, elle l'apparenta à de l'adrénaline ou une hormone approchante, un bon vieux coup de semonce de son détecteur de danger en gros. Sauf qu'aucun objet potentiellement mortel ne venait dans sa direction.

Alors elle se rendit à l'évidence et compris que ce n'était que de la jalousie, celle vous saisissant aux tripes lorsque vous voyez quelqu'un tourner autours de l'être aimé.

Pourtant, le garde n'était qu'un inconnu pour elle, dont elle ne connaissait la vie qu'à travers quelques mots grappillés durant une conversion décousue.

Le visage de Sasuke se superposa quelques secondes sur les traits du garde et elle fut soufflée. Un vertige la saisit, manquant de la faire trébucher alors qu'elle faisait un pas en arrière. Elle rejoignit les coussins les plus proche pour s'asseoir avant qu'elle ne s'effondre.

Le garde vint à sa rencontre, lui redemandant si elle allait bien. Elle n'osa pas lever la tête pour le regarder, de peur d'y revoir Sasuke.

« Laissez moi seul, marmonna t'elle

- Je ne peux pas, vous êtes livide ! s'exclama t'il. Ne bougez pas, je vais chercher un médecin.

- Laissez moi ! »

Sa voix était proche du cri. Elle lança un regard noir au garde.

Le garde fut abasourdi, presque effrayé par la lueur meurtrière brillant dans les yeux de Sakura.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle menaçait de faire sauter sa couverture si elle continuait sur sa lancée. Elle se radoucit.

« Ça doit être une hypoglycémie. Je vais aller piocher dans la corbeille à fruit et ça ira mieux. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi d'accord. »

Le garde ne paraissait pas convaincu mais avait compris qu'il était inutile de discuter.

« Bon voilà ce que je vais faire. Je vais rester derrière la porte jusqu'à ce que les gardes viennent. Si vous vous sentez mal, vous hurlez et j'accoure aussitôt. »

Elle acquiesça. Sur ses mots, le garde s'effaça et les portes se fermèrent.

Elle n'avait menti qu'à moitié. Elle était bel et bien en état d'hypoglycémie. Elle piocha dans la corbeille fruit ce qui devrait lui permettre d'attendre sereine le petit déjeuner.

Sa première journée lui avait appris que tous les repas étaient pris avec les autres courtisanes. La veille, elle n'avait que très peu bavardé avec les autres filles, se contentant de déblatérer trois ou quatre inepties.

Il valait mieux être distant le premier jour et commencer à récolter des informations à partir du troisième jour. Il n'y avait rien de plus suspect qu'une personne curieuse dès la première seconde.

Cependant, elle ne savait pas de combien de temps elle disposait alors il allait lui fallait prendre les devants assez rapidement. Ce n'était pas une mission de longue durée si l'on se fiait au ton alarmiste de Kotori Hana, le frère du seigneur, c'est pourquoi elle allait pouvoir tirer un peu sur la corde.

Elle inspira et expira lentement. Elle avait trois petites heures à tuer avant l'arrivée des autres courtisanes et décida de prendre un peu de repos dans l'onsen au fond de la pièce.

Elle se déshabilla, posa ses affaires à côté du goban et se laissa glisser dans une eau agréablement chaude.

« Joli petit pays n'est-ce pas ? posa Kotori Hana. »

Sakura ne put qu'acquiescer même si ce n'était pas le mot joli qui lui était venu en premier. Dans son esprit, joli avait une connotation chaude, sonnait comme une petite lampe recouvrant l'espace d'un orange lumineux. C'était un mot profondément féminin, introduisant cette notion de fragilité, d'éphémère.

Okanom n'était pas un pas un «joli petit pays.» Il était beau, tailler dans le marbre. Il était avant elle et serait encore après sa mort. Il dégageait de cette ville-état une impression de puissance, de stabilité. Il n'était pas féminin, il était masculin, viril.

Passée cette première impression, elle fut surprise par la hauteur des bâtiments. A Konoha, seul le bureau de l'Hokage survolait la ville.

Ici, chaque tour semblait dépasser l'autre dans une incroyable course à la lune. Elle ne savait pas qu'elle était la méthode de construction pour les immeubles mais avait compris qu'il ne se contentait pas de faire de simple mur en ciment. Kotori lut la question dans son regard.

« Nous renfonçons les murs avec une armature métallique. C'est le point primordial. A cela s'ajoute de nombreux calculs de nos ingénieurs. Cependant, à cause du vent, nous sommes limités en hauteur. »

Une autre chose qui l'avait surprise était la propreté de la ville. Elle avait beau savoir que c'était la seule ville du monde à être nettoyer deux fois par jour, ça n'en restait pas moins hypnotisant. Konoha faisait bien pale figure à côté, avec son nettoyage hebdomadaire.

Il n'y avait aucun mendiant dans les rues. Elle s'en enquit auprès de Kotori qui répondit, le visage affichant un air sérieux :

« Nous les tuons. »

Il y eut quelques secondes de flottement et il éclata de rire.

« Je plaisante nous vous inquiétez pas. En fait, nous avons une règle. La première fois qu'un mendiant passe par notre état, nous lui donnons trois pièce d'or et lui demandons de ne jamais revenir. Une photo est prise au cas où il récidiverait. Environs la moitié ne revient pas

- Et s'ils reviennent ?

- Et bien, si par malheur il revient, nous avons une façon de leur faire retenir la leçon. Nous une chaise d'un genre un peu particulier au poste du MOP, acronyme pour Maintien de l'Ordre Publique. Elle serait normale si nous ne tenions pas compte des menottes au niveau des chevilles et des poignets. A cela s'ajoute les nombreux renflement parcourant le dossier et l'assise. C'est très inconfortable vous savez. Je ne m'y suis assis que quelques minutes et je n'avais qu'une envie, me lever. Imaginer comme ils se sentent après être resté dessus, menottés, sans eau ni nourriture. La première heure, ils ne disent rien. La troisième heure, ils suent à grosses gouttes. A la sixième, ils supplient qu'on les détache. Au bout de douze, ils commencent à pleurer. Après seize heures, même les plus solides appellent leur mère. Je ne crois pas qu'une seule personne ne soit jamais revenu après être passé sur la chaise. »

Il eut un drôle de sourire, pas vraiment joyeux, un brin sadique. Sakura préféra détourner la conversation.

« C'est étrange…

- Quoi ?

- D'habitude, les politiques n'aiment pas être au courant de ce genre de chose.

- Mon frère et moi pensons, et c'est l'un des rares points où nous tombons d'accord facilement, qu'il vaut mieux en savoir trop que pas assez. Je sais que vous êtes d'accord avec cette maxime. »

-o-o-

La première arrivé fut Tetsuko Haki, la probable petite soeur du seigneur. Elle aperçut celle qu'elle connaissait sous le nom de Sakura Ameni au loin dans l'onsen, les yeux fermés. Elle entreprit de la rejoindre, se déshabilla et fila rejoindre la nouvelle courtisane.

Elle ne se mit pas à côté. Elle savait ce qui était arrivé à Sakura pendant la nuit pour l'avoir aussi expérimenté lors de son arrivé et se doutait que la nouvelle courtisane devait leur en vouloir. Il valait donc mieux éviter de s'approcher trop vite.

Elle commença par lier le contact avec un grand sourire et des propos rassurants.

« La nausée devrait s'estomper d'ici peu et tu pourras entendre ton estomac gargouiller avant le déjeuner. »

Sakura entrouvrit un oeil et considéra son interlocutrice pendant quelques secondes avant de prononcer d'une voix enrouée :

« C'est sympathique de s'inquiéter pour moi… Cependant, je peux t'assurer qu'il aurait été encore plus sympathique de ne pas avoir eu à s'inquiéter pour moi. »

Le sourire de Tetsuko se fissura et s'enfonça un peu plus dans l'eau.

« Ce n'était pas vraiment dirigé contre toi tu sais. C'est juste une habitude, une façon d'accueillir les nouvelles… »

Le regard de Sakura la dissuada d'aller plus loin dans sa tentative de justification. Elle sauta donc les préliminaires pour arriver à l'essentielle.

« Bon, je m'excuse. Je suis désolé. Au nom de toutes. »

Il y eut un long silence. Sakura s'appliqua à faire monter la tension et le laissa durer.

« Excuses acceptées, finit elle par dire.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Tetsuko

- Je te pardonne. Je ne t'en veux pas si tu préfère.

- Ah… »

Nouveau silence. Sakura ferma les yeux et fit mine de dormir.

« Et c'est tout ? reprit Tetsuko. Pas de gifle, pas de cri ?

- Non, pourquoi ? Tu veux absolument que je te gifle ?

- Non non, s'empressa de dire Tetsuko. Surtout pas. C'est juste que je m'attendais à plus de colère. Lorsqu'on m'avait fait le coup, j'avais failli faire parler les armes.

- C'est parce que tu es jeune, conclut Sakura comme si cela expliquait tout. »

Un temps. Tetsuko paraissait moins replié sur elle-même, plus détendue.

Sakura soupçonnait que le hasard n'était pas le seul responsable de l'arrivée en solitaire de Tetsuko. Elle avait dû être désignée par ses «amies» pour être celle présentant les excuses de la part du groupe et prenant les coups en cas de colère.

Même si Sakura estimait que les courtisanes avaient un étrange sens de l'accueil, elle ne pouvait se permettre de maintenir des rapports tendus. Pas alors qu'elles allaient passer douze heures par jour dans la même pièce.

De plus, Sakura était contente du rapport qu'elle venait de cristalliser avec Tetsuko. En quelques échanges, elle avait réussi à s'attirer à la fois sa sympathie et son respect.

« Tu es la petite soeur du seigneur ? lança Sakura sur le ton de la discussion banale du type parlons-de-la-reproduction-des-hymenoptères-en-milieu-citadin. »

Tetsuko se raidit l'espace d'une seconde. Son sourire fondit dans l'eau chaude et son visage n'était que surprise. Cela était déjà une réponse en soi.

« Qui te l'a dit ? »

Un sourire mutin prit place sur le visage de Sakura.

« Personne. J'avais une forte présomption mais ta réaction a tenu lieu de réponse.

- C'est à cause de notre ressemblance hein ? »

Sakura opina.

« Elle est flagrante n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, toutes les autres ont mis plusieurs jours à s'en rendre compte.

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle ne l'avait pas devinée mais parce qu'elles ne la comprenaient pas. Qui donc pourrait penser que la soeur d'un seigneur aussi influent se trouverait parmi ses propres courtisanes. C'est insensé. »

Le fil de la conversation fut à nouveau brisé. Tetsuko se laissa glisser dans l'eau jusqu'à ce que seule la partie au dessus de sa lèvre supérieur soit émergée. Elle fit quelques bulles dans un simili gargouillement, s'arrêta pour les contempler avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse dans l'eau.

« Il a fait ça pour me protéger. C'était le seul moyen.

- Tu es la fille de l'une des courtisanes non officielles, n'est-ce pas ? »

Tetsuko acquiesça.

« Ma mère est morte il y a cinq ans, prise par un pneumonie. A l'époque, mon frère n'était pas encore seigneur et mon pèr… géniteur a jugé bon d'effacer toutes traces de son existence, moi compris. Mon frère l'a appris je ne sais pas comment et il m'a fait caché à l'extérieur du pays. Lorsqu'il est devenu seigneur, il a attendu que les choses se tassent et que j'atteigne quinze ans, puis m'a fait revenir sous couvert d'une courtisane il y a six mois. »

Après ses mots, ses lèvres s'immergèrent et elle resta là, silencieuse, sans faire la moindre bulle, fixant Aiko de ses yeux noisettes. C'était la première fois qu'elle parlait de son passé aussi vite. Même avec Merode, sa compagne de Go, il lui avait fallu deux mois avant qu'elle ne se sente assez à l'aise pour se confier.

Il y avait une étrange aura triste entourant la femme au cheveux rose, quelque chose la rendant à la fois accessible et si lointaine.

Tetsuko ferma les yeux et inspira avec force. Immanquablement, de l'eau emplit ses narines et elle éternua à grand fracas.

« Je suis la fille d'une prostituée, déposa Sakura. »

C'était vrai. Un mensonge n'est crédible que saupoudré de vérité. Elle s'arrangeait toujours pour insérer une part de sa vie dans les personnalité crée, rendant le rôle plus facile à apprendre.

Elle était contente du personnage qu'elle avait crée pour cette mission. Un peu grande soeur, un peu rebelle et grande gueule le tout drapé par une profonde tristesse, c'était les personnes à qui l'on avait le plus de chance de se confier. C'était aussi le rôle qu'elle préférait même si, pendant cette période de sa vie, elle aurait été ravie de jouer n'importe quel personnage tant qu'elle pouvait fuir sa vie l'espace d'une mission.

Rien que pour ça, elle était reconnaissante à l'Hokage de l'avoir forcée à prendre cette mission.

« Et ? demanda Tetsuko, impatiente de connaître la suite de l'histoire. »

Elle avait révélé son passé, c'était à Sakura d'en faire de même.

« Et rien d'important. J'ai vécu un an avec ma mère, ait été envoyée à l'orphelinat après avoir été repéré par les services sociaux. On m'a raconté que j'avais pleuré alors que ma mère gagnait sa vie, ignorant que son client était un membre des services sociaux venu prendre un peu de bon de temps. C'est idiot non ? (Elle eut un drôle de sourire) Ensuite, j'ai été adoptée et après un malencontreux pari, j'ai été revendue à Kumando. Après quatre ans à apprendre les règles de savoir vivre et tout ce qui va avec, chose soigneusement oublié par mes parents adoptifs, j'ai été acheté par Kotori Hana, et me voilà. C'est aussi simple que ça. — Son regard se fit lointain — Ouai, c'est aussi simple que ça. »

Une partie de son passé était fictif. Une partie seulement. Le début était vrai jusqu'au moment où elle avait été adoptée par des parents adoptifs. Elle n'avait découvert ses origines qu'après leur mort alors qu'elle lisait son propre dossier qu'elle avait subtilisée sur le bureau de l'Hokage. Elle l'avait fait innocemment, plus pour lire les pathétiques rapports que Kakashi avait l'habitude d'écrire et qui se résumait à quelques mots griffonnés sur le coin d'une page et une grosse trace de café sur le reste de la feuille. Elle avait été atterré de découvrir son passé de cette façon. Naruto l'avait alors réconforté. Il aurait toujours dû le faire.

Il était ironique que son passé soit le meilleur support pour la mission.

Un sentiment de lassitude l'emplit et elle sentit fatiguée, très fatiguée.

« Sakura ça va ? demanda Tetsuko. Tu as l'air toute pâle.

- Ouai, ça va. Juste un vertige à cause du vomitif. Au fait, qui me l'a fait avalé. A côté de moi, il y avait toi et la rousse, Merode si je me trompe pas. Mais avec la cohut à cause de l'arrivée du seigneur, n'importe qui aurait pu le faire.

- Je ne sais pas. — Devant le regard circonspect de Sakura, elle s'empressa de préciser. — Je ne sais vraiment pas. Comme tu dis, n'importe qui aurait pu le faire.

- Et tu n'as pas idée de qui aurait pu le faire ? »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Non, pourquoi ? C'est important ?

- Non, c'était juste par curiosité. »

Sauf que sa curiosité n'avait pas été assouvi et qu'elle n'avait pas le début d'une piste.

-o-o-

« Il y a une chose dont j'aimerai que vous soyez pleinement consciente, débita Kotori. Quelques soient les difficultés que vous rencontrerez dans le cheminement de votre mission, à aucun moment je ne vous aiderez. Il en sera de même si vous vous faîtes capturer ou repérer. Je ne veux pas que l'on puisse faire le moindre rapprochement entre vous et moi. »

La porte de la calèche s'ouvrit, dévoilant une gigantesque bâtisse. Les différents éléments la composant semblait avoir été rajouté au fur et à mesure et selon les goûts du souverain en place.

Il en résultait un patchwork architectural étrange pas inintéressant ni même de mauvais goût. La particularité principale tenait au toit en cuivre, vert à cause de la pluie.

Sakura acquiesça et fit mine de sortir.

« Une dernière chose, dit-il en la retenant par le bras. Si vous vous faîtes attraper, je ne laisserai même pas le champs libre au bourreau pour qu'il puisse vous arracher la moindre information. Je vous fais exécuter sur le champ. »

Encore une fois, Sakura opina. Elle avait l'habitude de ce genre de mission. Pourtant, quelque chose dans le regard de son commanditaire lui glaça le sang.

Elle descendit, fit attention de ne pas déchirer sa robe et sourit à pleines dents. La première impression était la plus importante pendant les missions d'infiltrations. Elle n'avait pas le temps de se reconstruire une image auprès des cibles.

Le seigneur apparut et il ne fut pas tel qu'elle l'avait imaginé. Tous les seigneurs qu'elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir, notamment lorsqu'elle gérait les examen chuunin, étaient gras, vieux et moustachus. A contrario, le seigneur d'Okanom faisait jeune, athlétique et était imberbe.

Il la considéra quelques secondes, comme surpris par sa présence et se ressaisit. Il lui saisit la main, fit une révérence qu'il conclut par un baisemain avant de prononcer d'une voix délicieusement rauque :

« Vous êtes magnifique. »

Sakura fit à son tour une révérence, chose qu'elle aurait déjà dû faire et qu'elle aurait fait si elle n'avait pas été surprise par l'apparence du seigneur.

Il lui lâcha la main, la dévora des yeux pendant quelques secondes avant de porter son regard sur son frère.

Il passa à la gauche de Sakura, écarta les bras et enlaça son frère avec force.

La kunoïchi put entendre quelques bribes de la conversation — « T'aurais pas grossi par hasard ? » «Comment était la nourriture du pays du feu ?» — et conclut que leur fraternité était forte.

A un moment, ils chuchotèrent et par pure habitude, Sakura tendit l'oreille :

« Pourquoi m'as tu donc encore ramené un courtisane ? questionna Eiki. J'en ai assez de cinq. »

Kotori posa sa main droite sur l'épaule gauche de son frère.

« Les seigneurs ont toujours eu de nombreuses courtisanes. Dans l'inconscient populaire, plus un seigneur est puissant, plus il a de courtisanes, faisant l'envie et l'admiration de la population. Il est important que tu ne bouscules pas ses traditions. Le peuple a besoin de ce genre d'icône et nous le savons tous les deux. Bouscule la façon dont ils appréhendent leur seigneur, tu bousculeras leur foi en toi et tu auras une guerre civile sur les bras ainsi que de nombreux morts. Nous sommes un point stratégique pour le reste du monde et si nous nous effondrons alors le reste du monde s'effondre. Je connais tes convictions mais nous savons tous les deux qu'il faut subvenir aux envies du peuple. Avoir plusieurs courtisanes en échange de la paix du pays n'est pas un grand sacrifice si je ne m'abuse. En plus, ne viens pas me dire que tu ne l'apprécies pas. J'ai vu le regard que tu lui as lancé.

- Là n'est pas la question, répliqua Eiki. J'ai déjà du mal avec cinq femme et je ne veux pas en avoir plus que ce dont je ne peux m'occuper. Un homme doit pouvoir s'occuper de ses femmes. Quel mal y'a t'il à cela ? Le peuple le comprendrait. »

Kotori secoua la tête avec un sourire en coin.

« Tu es trop utopiste et moi trop réaliste.

- Qu'est ce qu'on ferait l'un sans l'autre alors ? »

Ils éclatèrent de rire. C'était un rire joyeux, sonore. Kotori fut le premier à se calmer.

« Bon écoute, j'ai une tonne de paperasse qui a dû s'accumuler lors de mon absence donc il faut que je m'en occupe.

- Prends ta soirée p'tit frère. Je m'en suis occupé. »

Un sourire éclaira le visage de Kotori.

« Je vais quand même vérifier que tu n'as pas fait de fautes d'orthographes. »

Il disparut sur ses mots, sans accorder le moindre regard à Sakura. La mission venait de commencer.

Elle ne fut pas directement conduite à sa chambre. Son arrivée avait pris de court les services chargés du ménage et de l'entretien et pendant une grande heure, elle subit une fouille corps particulièrement poussée et rendue difficile par la triple épaisseur de vêtements. Elle fut ensuite conduite à sa chambre et trompa le temps en jouant avec les plis et replis et de ses vêtements.

Plus tard dans la soirée, il était venu. Il avait été doux voire hésitant comme si c'était sa première fois. Ça n'avait pas été bestiale comme cela l'était toujours avec les ninja.

Il ne l'avait pas mordu, ni griffé. Il s'était contenté de la couvrir de baiser, de la caresser. Elle avait fait croire à sa virginité grâce à un peu de sang caché dans sa bouche d'oreille. Il s'était endormi. Elle n'avait pas pu. N'avait pas voulu. Avait souhaité leur retour jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Avait pleuré. Puis avait dormi.


End file.
